


Earned It

by Fox_Sister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Crossover, Desk Sex, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Sister/pseuds/Fox_Sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has recently been made Head Boy, and intends to be rewarded for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

Hux is tired of pretending he doesn’t want this, that he doesn’t need this, that he doesn’t deserve this. 

He lets himself make the smallest of moans as Ren’s teeth brush his neck, a sigh finally escapes his lips as he feels the Prefect’s tongue lap at him.

Ren chuckles, and damn it, Hux tries to ignore the noise, because he’s worked hard for this position, and he’s not going to let Ren ruin it.

“How does it feel to be Head Boy?” His fellow Slytherin asks, smiling as he leans close to Hux’s face.

Hux smiles back. “Like I need you to shut up and fuck me.” His words echo around the empty classroom they’ve hauled themselves into. It’s dark, the sun having long ago set, but he can still see a glimmer in Ren’s eyes. 

“Oh, but that’s no fun.” Ren says, his hands sliding down Hux’s arms to pin his hands to the desk. “You’ve worked hard for this, Head Boy” He grins at his own pun “don’t you want your reward to be a good, long one?”

Hux bites his lip as Ren’s words make him even harder. “You know, you’re technically supposed to obey me now.”

The Prefect tilts his head, and pulls Hux closer with his green and silver Slytherin tie. “Am I?” He pulls it a bit tighter, choking Hux slightly in a way he swears he doesn’t enjoy, before undoing it in one motion and working the buttons of his shirt loose with one hand, the other still pinning Hux to the desk.

“Alright, Head Boy,” Ren purrs as he lowers himself between Hux’s legs “what are my orders?” He doesn’t wait for Hux to answer. Ren starts to unzip his pants slowly, peeling them back to palm his fellow Slytherin through the fabric of his boxers.

“Fuck,” Hux gasps as Ren pulls out his dick and simply holds it, teasing him with a lack of movement.

“What’s that?” Ren says with a grin.

Hux glares at him. “Don’t act stupid.”

“I’m not stupid, I’m awaiting orders.”

“Bloody hell, you know what to do.” Hux rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to reach down and finish himself off all on his own.

“Yes, but I want to hear you ask for it.”

“J-just, fucking move, ah-“ Out of nowhere Ren twists his hand and gives him a few good thrusts, before licking up the length of Hux’s cock. “Damn it” Hux lets his head fall back as Ren places wet kisses up the side of him, lapping and working his tongue in the best way possible, before finally taking Hux into his mouth.

“Like that?” Ren asks with a smirk.

“Yes like that,” Hux gasps “don’t stop.” 

The dark-haired Slytherin chuckles and goes back to work, and damn it if it doesn’t near make up for how insufferable Kylo Ren can be. Hux tries to push thoughts like that out of his head, and just focus on the pleasure. He’s worked hard for this reward after all, seven years at this blasted school, he should enjoy it.

“Fuck! Ah-“ He feels Ren’s hand reach up to twist his nipple, and the new Prefect starts moving his hips faster and faster, until he’s all but fucking Ren in his stupid, grinning mouth.

When he comes, it’s hard and fast, and not nearly enough.

“Is that a good enough present, Head Boy?” The other student says, still not over his idiotic pun. 

“I” Hux pants to catch his breath “I think you can do more.”

“Oh really?” Ren stands, sliding his hands up Hux’s legs to grip at his ass. “What more could I possibly do?”

“You bloody know.” 

Ren smiles and whispers in Hux’s ear. “I want to hear you ask for it.”

Fucking hell. “I want you to fuck me, Ren.”

It’s all it takes for the taller man to grip Hux’s shoulders and flip him over onto the desk. Hux hates how he smiles as he hears Ren undo his belt, but he wants this, he’s wanted this all week and he’s going to enjoy it. 

The first finger goes in easily, but the second is rougher. Hux feels himself go hard again as Ren pries him open, and eventually slides inside.

Hux sighs at the sudden feeling of fullness and he can’t even be mad at himself anymore for wanting this so badly. Ren is good at this shit, and there’s no getting around it. If it’s the main reason Hux keeps Ren around, it’s a pretty good reason. 

“Are you ok?” Ren asks in a sudden moment of actual sympathy, his voice warmer than Hux is used to, but not unfamiliar.

“Yes, I’m bloody fine, now move!” Hux cranes his neck to look around.

Ren lets out a full laugh “Alright, then.” He rocks his hips forward and starts fucking Hux at a breakneck pace. The red-head grips the edge of the desk and closes his eyes, a gasp leaving his mouth as Ren angles his hips and hits him in exactly the right spot. 

“Yes, right there,” he mutters and the other student obeys, keeping the angle and sending waves of pleasure down Hux’s spine. Hux can feel a second orgasm building and yes, this is an adequate reward for all his service to this bloody school.

When Ren does come, it’s a few moments after Hux has already spent himself again, and his hands pet down Hux’s back. Hux sighs at the feeling, closes his eyes, and lets himself smile.


End file.
